1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to dental articulation tests and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for marking tooth contact points by means of which the location of premature contact points between upper and lower teeth may be determined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several methods and apparatuses are known for conducting dental articulation tests of the type described above. Prior art techniques include clamping a carbonized marking sheet between the teeth, and pressing the teeth into a relatively thick strip of wax or other impression-taking material. Deficiencies of such techniques include the lack of accurately definitive contact point locations sought to be determined.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,223, Stark discloses an improvement upon such prior art techniques wherein substances which on intermixture produce a visible effect are applied separately to the occlusal surfaces of the upper and lower teeth. Upon occlusion these substances intermix to produce visible marks on the teeth at the points of contact. While generally representing an improvement over prior art techniques, I have found the Stark technique lacking any means to provide an indication of the relative biting pressures exerted by the upper and lower teeth upon one another. In other words, while the points of contact of the teeth may be more precisely determined, there is still no effective prior art apparatus or method by means of which the relative biting pressures between the occlusal surfaces may be quickly and accurately determined. Other prior U.S. patents of which I am aware include Shpuntoff (U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,116), Gravon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,761), Van Schaack (U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,081), and Faust et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,565). However, none of the latter provide any indication whatsoever of the relative biting pressures exerted by the occlusal surfaces of the upper and lower teeth.